poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dealer of Destruction!/Transcript
This is a transcript of The Dealer of Destruction! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: Ash Ketchum: - - - Po the Panda: (excited) Wow! - - Philmac: What's going on? - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legends opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Dealer of Destruction! - - - Professor Kukui: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Primus Onslaught: Sorry but... I don't want none of you worthless villains getting in my way. - - Primus Onslaught: Team Flare didn't get the picture of trying to make a perfect world. The only thing that's perfect... is that there's nothing left in the universe except pure darkness. - - Primus Onslaught: You villains always wants take or conquer these worlds. - - - Primus Onslaught: Die. Guzma: Say goodbye to your friends. All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Trubbish! (Back to the show) - - - Primus Onslaught: Now if you excuse me... - - - - - - - - - - - Team Rocket & the villians: We're off with a new blast! - - - - - - - - - - - Mark EVO: Oh no... Philmac: Primus Onslaught. - - - Kiawe: Primus Onslaught? Mallow: Another friend? Everyone: NO WAY! Ash Ketchum: He's a bad robot and Philmac's arch-enemy. Mark EVO: And for some unknown reason, he really wants Philmac dead. - N.A.N.O.: Nah, he's not with Team Skull. Mark EVO: He's with Organization XIII. - - Optimus Primal: We don't who you are we are very powerful and unbeatable to defeated us. So why do you a rematch again? Primus Onslaught: - - - - - - - Mark EVO: Wait, something is coming out of Philmac! Emerl: What? - - - ???: (Stretching) Primus Onslaught: (In Megatron (Predacon)'s Voice) Welcome my creation and welcome Dark the Unknown. (Dark is awaken and started evil laugh) Mark EVO: Philmac (False self) + Dark Philmac + Nemesis the Unknown + Rage Philmac = Dark the Unknown? Depth Charge: Yeah he made a clone an evil version of you friend - - - Primus Onslaught: You idiot, that dark blast from Ansem and Young Xehanort didn't hurt Philmac, instead it transfers all of his negativity including his heartless personality and split right out of him. And thanks to that new dark power I stole from Quintessa and that inferior Megatron, I managed to upgrade this new type of power and gave it to this new creation. Now Dark the Unknown is ready to destroy! Dark the Unknown: Yes sir! - - - - - - - N.A.N.O.: YOU TOOK HIS SUPER STRENGTH AND FORCE FIELD AWAY TOO?! Goku: Fortunately he had too. Mark EVO: THANKS TO YOU EMERL, PHILMAC REALLY IS GOING TO BE DESTROYED!!!! Gmerl: Mark EVO what do we say about blaming Emerl?! Emerl: Blaming me is not the answer. Mark EVO: I'm sorry, BUT WE CAN'T JUST STAND HERE! Emerl: You're right Mark we must attack! Nigel Uno: Kids Next Door Battle Station! - - - - - - - - Primus Onslaught: I'm not letting this Keyblabe wielder interfering this battle, BEGONE! (Primus open a portal sending Mark far away from the here) N.A.N.O.: Mark! Emerl: Don't worry I'll bring him back to us now. Potal open! Dark the Unknown: I don't think so! Gmerl: Oh yes he does! Whirlwind Shield! (He trapped Dark the Unknown in his shield) Emerl: Thanks Gmerl. Potal open! (Emerl opened a potal and Mark came back from far away) Mark EVO: Thank you sir for saving me. Emerl: Your welcome Mark EVO. (Dark breaks free from his shield using Darkness Wave) Gmerl: When did he learn to use Darkness Wave? Ash Ketchum: He must have use LadyDevimon attack against The Digidestined and their Digimon and us at Team Flare Crisis. King Kai: And if Dark the Unknown keeps on fighting he may destory the Pokemon world just like Apocalymon and Team Flare almost destory the Kalos region. That darn Primus how could he be so cruel who created an evil clone of Philmac. - - (Dark activate his arm cannons) Mark EVO: Oh no! (Dark fires his laser at Mark but stop his attack using his magic) - - - Primus Onslaught: For the record, Mark EVO really does have a point there. Now that your powers are taking away by your behavior thanks to Emerl and friends... (Primus points at Philmac) Primus Onslaught: ...You're as good as dead. (Mark EVO defend Philmac) Mark EVO: It's was just a joke. Primus Onslaught: It's too late for that. N.A.N.O.: It's never too late for that Buster. Electron Boost Cannon! (He fire his attack and hit Primus really hard.) Primus Onslaught: (grunts) That really hurt. N.A.N.O.: And I'm just warming up bud. (Primus then use auto-repaired mode to heal himself) Primus Onslaught: Hm... So am I Dark the Unknown: While Ash battles Guzma, I guess it's time for us to put you all down... (looks at Ash's classmates) including the five of you. Rattrap: I don't think so evil clone cause you're going down. Silverbolt: You tell him Rattrap. - Dark the Unknown: Hehe... Fox Tail Inferno! (Dark fires Fox Tail Inferno hitting Kyubimon) Rika Nonaka: That's Kyubimon's move! - - Mark EVO: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HE CAN COPY MOVES?! ''' Philmac: I don't have that technique! That's Emerl's move! Henry Wong: He's copying our attacks. - - Primus Onslaught: How about this? (He fires three missiles hitting Growlmon, Gargomon and Kyubimon which causes the Digimon Tamers to felt the same pain as their Digimon) How do you like it? Dark the Unknown: Ah. So the three Digimon Tamers felt the same pain as their Digimon? Primus Onslaught: Correct, Dark. Dark the Unknown: Mind if I try? Primus Onslaught: Sure thing. Dark the Unknown: Take this! (Dark uses the palm of his hands to fire gravity beam attacks on them again) Emerl: Celestial Protect Shield! (He activate his shield and protect our heroes) Tai Kamiya: Thanks Emerl. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''Goku: How dare you ask that? Ash is one of our students, Guzma! You can't have him! Guzma: Really? Hiccup: - - - - Chi-Chi: What do you know about the Pokémon League? Goku: Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi: Bullying trainers for pleasure, using dirty tactics in battle, you've known nothing about Pokémon training and Pokémon Leagues. The Alola League will happen and it will become a reality! So, go back to where you came from you dirty white-haired beast! Goku: Guzma knows the fact that not all trainers are weak. I'm sure he doesn't mean to come here and make threats. Especially after Kukui's announcement for a Pokémon League. (gives Guzma an angry glare) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Primus Onslaught: You're a fool, Philmac... A complete fool. - - Primus Onslaught: You won't be needing this anymore. (Primus break Philmac's sword) Philmac: My sword! Primus Onslaught: Or this. (Primus then breaks his shield into pieces of shards) Philmac: Not my shield too. Lana: You're so cruel! Kiawe: (In Norm Abram's voice) You're evil robot! Primus Onslaught: You're too kind. (Dark grabs the tip of Philmac's broken sword) Dark the Unknown: But you can have this. (Dark runs into Philmac and stab him with it) Philmac: (Screaming in pain) Steven Universe: Philmac! - - - Dark the Unknown: You brought this to yourself Philmac! No powers and no defenceses, you're just now a normal robot in the a fight you'll never win. - (Primus began beating up Philmac violently) - - (Primus grabs Philmac by the neck) Primus Onslaught: To be honest... - (Primus then puts his arm cannon on Philmac's chest) Primus Onslaught: ...I like you better as a lonely robot. (Primus fire a extremely powerful blast which made Philmac scream in pain and send him flying) Mark EVO: Philmac! - Dark the Unknown: Philmac, you are no longer fit to have this type of darkness inside you, I on the other hand am. (Dark unleash his dark aura around him) Piccolo: His power level is rising up. - - - - Primus Onslaught: I would love to kill you all right now, but this isn't the time or place to fight your useless pets or see your pointless skills... Dark the Unknown: We'll just be on way. Ash Ketchum: Someday we'll get stronger and defeat Team Skull's leader, and off course you and your new creation. Dark the Unknown: I would like to see you try, you useless boy. Philmac: (grunt) Don't you dare call my friend name useless boy, you fake old me. (Primus punched him in the gut) Philmac: (Groans) Primus Onslaught: Night night. (Philmac collapsed) Sakura Avalon: Philmac no! - - Dark the Unknown: You've got a lot of nerve for a annoying robot who's afraid of losing. Lillie: (Gasps in shocked) (Flashback of what Dark Philmac said to Lillie) Dark Philmac (Flashback): You've got a lot of nerve for a annoying girl who's afraid of Pokemon. (Flashback ends) Lillie: It was you! Dark the Unknown: Hm? Lillie: You the one of Philmac's form almost kill my mother. Dark the Unknown: You arrogant little brat, if you and your brother haven't got in my way... I would've kill that annoying mother of yours... Lillie: Dark the Unknown: Philmac's heart is weak and innocent, so when he sealed up his pure heart, I help him to tough him up and become a anti-hero of justice who works alone. ''' '''Mark EVO: In the worse way! - - - Mark EVO: Now we know who's the real jerk here, it's not Philmac... IT'S YOU DARK! Dark the Unknown: Hehe, like that's gonna bother me. Mark EVO: You bet it is. - - Dark the Unknown: Bye bye for now. (They left) Mark EVO: Philmac are you okay? N.A.N.O.: He's unconscious, but he's still alive... barely. Rhinox: We must recover him quickly. Ratchet: Right to the healing chamber. Emerl: Hang on Philmac you gotta be okay. (Meanwhile at Professor Kukui's house Philmac is fully recover and heal from Healing Chamber.) Emerl: Philmac are you okay? Philmac: Yes, Emerl I'm okay and thank you for saving me. Emerl: Your welcome Philmac. Mark EVO: (Angry) GRR!!! THOSE JERKS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY ALMOST KILL PHILMAC AND GET AWAY WITH IT!! Emerl: Mark calm down N.A.N.O.: We'll get them next time you'll see. Mark EVO: I'm sorry, but now that Primus Onslaught is he in Alola, we're in big trouble! N.A.N.O.: And to make things worse, Philmac's evil personality was a will of his own. And his got super powers! Mark EVO: And now his dark personality is free - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts